Realization
by kamenashi
Summary: Written for harunamasaki143's birthday. Apologies in advance for the length and any OOCness. Tezuka comes to a realization and Fuji's there to support him.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, sorry. Please read and review!

The sun was setting and with an exasperated sigh, Tezuka Kunimitsu announced to the members of the Seigaku Tennis Team that the day's practice was over.

He sighed again and turned his back to his team, picking up a bottle of water. As he took a drink and stared out into the distance, the young captain of the tennis team heard footsteps approaching. He hoped it wasn't one of those annoying first years asking him where to put the balls ... again. They'd done it several times before and Tezuka couldn't help but wonder if they did that just to speak to him. After realizing that thinking such a thing made him seem conceited, Tezuka quickly dropped the thought and spun around to see who was nearing him.

Fortunately, it was not a first year. It was Fuji, the person who annoyed Tezuka the least. Well, except for Oishi. Tezuka's expression softened a bit and he crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at the other. "What is it?"

The smile never faltered on Fuji's face. "We're all going out after this. Why don't you come with us? It could be good for you."

Tezuka opened his mouth to protest, but Fuji sighed quietly. Well ... it wasn't as though Tezuka had anything else to do that evening other than sit at home with his grandfather.

So he gave a short nod of his head before grabbing his bag and heading towards the changing room with Fuji at his side. Hopefully everyone else would be out by the time they got there.

They were, and Tezuka entered and started changing back into his school uniform. He took no notice to Fuji, who happened to glance over at Tezuka just as the captain pulled his shirt off his head. Fuji's breath caught in his throat and he got dressed quickly. "Everyone's waiting, let's go!" he said, once Tezuka was fully dressed.

The pair walked along in silence before meeting up with the others. Well, the members of the Seigaku Tennis Team didn't annoy Tezuka too badly, obviously, because when it came down to it - they were more than decent tennis players who tried hard every day.

Arriving at Kawamura's sushi shop, everyone entered in a cheerful mood. They ordered their food and after spending several moments discussing previous matches, their food was brought to them and everyone dug in happily. Tezuka watched with amusement as Momoshiro, Echizen, and Kikumaru got into a heated fight after Kikumaru and Echizen stole some of Momoshiro's food. The three of them never failed to amuse Tezuka, especially Echizen. He was hard to figure out and Tezuka was strongly opinionated on the issue of Echizen. He knew what was right for the younger boy and although Tezuka sometimes felt that Echizen was too confident for his own good, he also knew that the boy was much smarter than he seemed and that Echizen could prove to be a serious threat to other tennis players in just a few years. It all depended on Echizen's attitude and the way he practiced.

Tezuka was lost in thought until a voice snapped him out of it. Fuji had sat down next to him, the same smile as always on his face. The two started talking about nothing in particular and hours later, Tezuka walked into his house.

"... I'm home," he announced, walking to his room and setting down his things before preparing for a shower. The night hadn't turned out horribly like he thought it would.

However, hours later, as Tezuka laid in his bed sleeping, he had the weirdest dream he'd ever had. In it, Tezuka was Romeo and Fuji was Juliet. As he woke up gasping at a certain kiss, it was needless to say that Tezuka would never tell anyone about the dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of the characters. Please read and review!

Weeks passed and the image of Fuji dressed as Juliet never left the back of Tezuka's mind, much to his disappointment.

Because of Tezuka's bad mood (and, evidently, bad arm), the Seigaku Tennis Team suffered greatly with Tezuka's new practice schedules, brilliantly thought up by Inui.

Practices became harder than before, and over the months that passed, Tezuka and Fuji spent a lot more time together. At first, Tezuka barely noticed when Fuji was on the court. However, as the days passed, he couldn't help but notice the way Fuji bent over to pick up a stray ball on the tennis court.

Tezuka first became aware of his feelings for Fuji the night he left for Germany. Fuji had made him a card and before Tezuka left, Fuji pulled the other into a tight hug.

Tezuka hadn't been expecting that and he had blushed much to his disappointment. It had been a short hug and Tezuka couldn't bring himself to hug the other back. It wasn't that he didn't want to hug him; he just .. couldn't.

Then while he was in Germany, Tezuka discovered that he had a lot of time to himself, most of which he spent thinking about the Seigaku Tennis Team, or specifically, Fuji Syusuke.

Then on one lonely night, Tezuka found out that the team would be coming to visit him. It made him happier than he could ever express.

They all got there and after an exhausting day of showing everyone around, Tezuka found himself alone outside with Fuji. Images of the other boy dressed as Juliet flashed through Tezuka's mind but he managed to keep his composure as Fuji grinned and started what would further be known as one of the most awkward conversation's of Tezuka's life.

"So, have you met anyone here?" Fuji asked.

"...Yeah, plenty of nurses and doctors and people to help me get bet--"

"No, I mean met. Like someone that has feelings for you."

"...Of course not," Tezuka answered, clearing his throat and leaning over the railing. Feet below was a river that ran calm in the night sky and Tezuka liked to see the moon reflected in the water. He found himself asking a question he would have rather kept to himself. "Why do you ask?"

Fuji smiled. "I'm not sure. You're attractive, and your personality... well. Your personality isn't the best. Maybe it'd be better if you stopped yelling at everyone and making them do laps. Anyway, the point is, you aren't totally horrible and I'm sure you could get plenty of girls... or guys... to go on a date with you."

Tezuka tilted his head to the side, his mouth opening ever so slightly as he took in Fuji's response. His eyes still fixed on the water below, he saw Fuji's reflection move closer to his own.

Almost on instinct, Tezuka moved farther away from the other. He pushed his glasses up more, unable to think of a response to everything Fuji had said.

The captain sighed, moving away from the railing and turning around so his back was against it. He crossed his arms over his chest in a very Tezuka-like manner. Finally, he said the first thing that came to mind and it was something he wished didn't come out of his mouth.

"You're right. It's my personality. My whole life revolves around tennis and I'm horrible when it comes to talking to people. I don't think anyone would ever date me."

Moving so he was standing in front of Tezuka, Fuji looked at him seriously. "I'd date you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Again, neither of the characters belong to me. I recommend reading my previous fanfic EVERYTHING IS UNSAID before reading this chapter just so things make more sense.

That night in Germany, after Fuji so boldly declared that he'd date the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team, Tezuka Kunimitsu had felt sick. He had quickly excused himself by saying that he was tired and needed sleep and then he rushed off after Fuji said good night.

Fuji was aware of the fact that Tezuka was making an excuse, so he didn't offer to walk the other back. Instead, Fuji stayed behind and watched his friend's retreating back before going and staring at the river much like Tezuka had been doing moments earlier. Fuji didn't regret what he had said to Tezuka, mostly because it was true.

When the team returned to Japan, Tezuka found himself surrounded by more doctors and trainers and people to help him get back into playing tennis once more. However, when he wasn't practicing or talking to a doctor, Tezuka felt extremely lonely and took to reading tennis magazines whenever he had the chance.

Months later when Tezuka finally returned to Japan, he found himself becoming even closer to Fuji, much to his own surprise. Fuji was easy to talk to and he understood Tezuka so well. The two never mentioned that night in Germany.

As soon as he was well enough to really play, Tezuka started practicing hard against Fuji and they played several games together.

Fuji was one of the very few people who could challenge Tezuka and the captain liked that.

Months passed and the pair got into the same high school.

It was strange, but as time passed and they got closer, Tezuka started to suspect that Fuji had feelings for him. Not that he minded, of course.

Fuji had known since they were first years in middle school that Tezuka had feelings for him. That was long before Tezuka himself had realized it. Then again, Fuji was the genius.

Then on one November night, everyone was invited to Kikumaru's birthday party. Tezuka hated being social if it wasn't necessary, but Fuji nearly begged him to go, so he did.

Tezuka noticed how odd Oishi was acting but said nothing and simply watched him with amusement.

When everyone decided to play Truth or Dare, Tezuka rolled his eyes at the childishness of it all, finding it hard to believe that they were in high school.

He watched the game of Truth or Dare go on, and Tezuka was rather glad that everyone seemed to forget that he was there. After all, he didn't want to be dared to do something particularly embarrassing.

As Momoshiro was dared to dance around in his boxers, Tezuka shook his head and averted his gaze, not bothering to look as the other unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor carelessly.

Tezuka also did not watch as Momoshiro's hips swayed in a particularly nice way.

Except he did because his eyes were practically glued to the other's body as he imagined Fuji doing that erotic dancing.

Once Momshiro's pants were up and he was seated again, he gave Fuji the dare that nearly made Tezuka fall off the couch.

"I dare you to kiss Tezuka. On the lips."

On the outside, Tezuka was calm and collected but on the inside he was panicking.

He didn't have time to think because within seconds, Fuji's lips were against his own. Tezuka didn't want to seem as though he was enjoying it, so he didn't kiss the other back.

When Fuji pulled away, Tezuka looked the same as he did before the kiss - calm and collected.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of the characters. Please read and review! The more reviews, the faster I update. One more chapter left after this one. If I ever write it.

So that had been his first kiss. Sweet, gentle, and innocent. Tezuka was surprised that Fuji had agreed to kiss him and hadn't protested. Then again, it was Fuji and he wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

After everyone looked away, Tezuka's tongue swiped out over his lips, still able to taste Fuji.

When Seigaku's genius dared Oishi to make out with Kikumaru, Tezuka couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to do that with Fuji. Just the thought alone made Tezuka feel dirty so he quickly shook it from his mind and listened as Oishi and Fuji went back and forth on the issue until Oishi finally gave in.

Tezuka watched as Kikumaru climbed onto Oishi's lap. He saw the second their lips met and couldn't help but imagine Fuji's lips against his own and their tongues colliding. Tezuka's tongue licked his lips for any remaining trace of Fuji. From the corner of his eye, he saw Fuji look at him before he mimicked Tezuka's actions. When Tezuka saw Fuji do that, his heart began beating faster and he became slightly nervous yet found he had to hold back a smirk.

It was rather hard to concentrate when thoughts of Fuji doing dirty things to him kept going through Tezuka's mind.

After the game of Truth or Dare, the other members of the Seigaku tennis team sat around talking about their past, and Tezuka was lost in his own world where he was the best tennis player around. In the daydream, Fuji decided to reward Tezuka for doing so well. The Seigaku genius managed to convince Tezuka to go to the pool where they ended up doing things Tezuka didn't know were physically possible.

He was stirred out of his daydream by Kikumaru, who was looking at him with concern. "Tezuka, are you okay? You look like you usually do except your face is all red."

Flustered, Tezuka uncrossed his arms as he muttered, "I'm fine."

Many more moments (or was it hours?) of sitting around and talking took place and when everyone started to leave, Tezuka was slightly happy.

When Fuji stood up, so did Tezuka. The captain murmured his goodbyes to everyone before leaving Kikumaru's house.

He hovered around outside for no real reason. It was nice outside, although late. Tezuka didn't have a curfew because he'd never been a bad kid growing up.

As he crossed the street, Tezuka looked behind him and saw Fuji finally leaving Kikumaru's house. An odd sort of half-smile came over Tezuka's face and he cleared his throat in an attempt to get Fuji's attention. It worked, and Fuji jogged over to him with his usual grin on his face.

"What a night. You seemed pretty out of it," Fuji commented, starting to walk down the sidewalk.

Tezuka followed along side of him, walking at a slow pace. "Yes, I was," the captain said quietly.

The two friends ended up at a playground where Fuji played on the jungle gym and Tezuka watched in amusement.

Eventually they ended up sitting on the swings talking about everything and nothing at all, as they often did.

Then, as the moon shone in a particularly nice way, Fuji leaned over and grabbed the chains to Tezuka's swing that had been swinging back and forth. Tezuka curiously looked over at Fuji.

The night air caused the messy brown hair on Tezuka's head to blow into his face. Almost as if on instinct, Fuji's free hand reached out and brushed the hair away. Tezuka feigned indifference, his arms folded neatly in his lap. He found the whole situation slightly awkward.

With one hand still on the chain to Tezuka's swing, Fuji's hand fell from Tezuka's face and down to his chin. He tilted it upwards and waited until Tezuka looked him straight in the eyes before Fuji leaned over and pressed his lips against the other boy's.

The kiss was like the one at Kikumaru's party; again, Tezuka didn't bother to kiss back.

When Fuji pulled away, letting his hand fall away from Tezuka's chin, Tezuka realized that no one had dared Fuji to do that; he did it because he wanted to.

... Well, Tezuka wanted to kiss Fuji.

So, without thinking, Tezuka grabbed Fuji's shirt by the collar and pressed his lips hard against the other's.

Fuji was shocked and couldn't help but smile against the kiss, running his hand through Tezuka's hair. The captain sure had his moments where he could do something completely unexpected.

The messy kisses continued for several minutes, never using their tongues.

Kissing Tezuka gently, Fuji was met with a hard kiss from Tezuka in return. He liked how their kisses were so different, and he definitely enjoyed the hard kisses that made him feel as though he were walking in the clouds, soaring a million miles in the air.

Breaking apart from Tezuka for air, Fuji ruffled the other's hair with a grin. He checked the time; it was nearly midnight.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house?" Fuji asked breathlessly, removing his hand from the chain of Tezuka's swing to discover his hand had been indented by the chain.

His parents and grandfather wouldn't mind, so Tezuka nodded, feeling weak and breathless from those kisses. "All right."

They got up from their swings and as they started walking, Fuji took Tezuka's hand and laced their fingers and Tezuka blushed, clinging to Fuji's hand because it felt nice. Not that he'd ever do that in public during the day. Definitely not.

He wondered what they'd do when back at Fuji's house and Tezuka blushed as he remembered the daydream he had involving a swimming pool earlier. What if they did that? Tezuka was relieved when he remembered Fuji didn't have a pool.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of the characters. Please read and review! This is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm not especially happy with it, but here you have it.

Tezuka had known Fuji for years, and as they made their way back to Fuji's house, the older of the two sighed happily as he remembered a conversation they had once when they were younger.

_The two boys were walking to school together._

_"Tezuka-kun, do you like hitting balls?" Fuji asked innocently enough._

_Blinking, the older of the two nodded. "Yes. Why?"_

_"No reason," Fuji responded, grinning brightly. "Do you like stroking things?"_

_With a look of confusion on his face, Tezuka glanced at Fuji. "Like kittens and puppies?"_

_Fuji's expression turned blank and it looked like he was going to laugh. Tezuka furrowed his brow, wondering what was so funny. But then Fuji nodded. "Um. Yes. Just like that."_

_"Oh, then yeah, I guess," Tezuka replied awkwardly, staring ahead once more._

_Fuji picked up a pine cone and examined it, placing it next to his penis for comparison. "This pine cone is big," he observed quietly._

_Still staring ahead, Tezuka hadn't noticed the comparison Fuji did. "Compared to what?" he asked._

_Forcing back another laugh, Fuji tossed the pine cone away. "... Other pine cones?"_

_"Oh."_

Years later as Tezuka walked down the street, clinging to Fuji's hand, he was finally able to recognize everything that had been dirty about that conversation. Blushing, he continued walking towards Fuji's house as he decided he'd rather not mention that conversation ever again.

Arriving at his house moments later, Fuji opened the door and walked in, glad to realize that everyone was out for the night. He licked his lips, still holding onto Tezuka's hand, before dragging the other to his room.

Slamming the door behind him, Fuji pushed Tezuka down onto the bed before climbing on top of him, straddling him.

Tezuka's cheeks were crimson and he looked up at Fuji curiously.

His attitude seemingly changing completely, Fuji leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Tezuka's.

With pink cheeks, the buchou closed his eyes and gently returned the kiss, refusing to think about what he was doing.

A few seconds later, Fuji's tongue was prying at Tezuka's lips.

Not sure what he was doing, Tezuka slowly parted his lips and allowed Fuji's tongue to enter his mouth.

Their tongues met and Fuji moved even closer to Tezuka, pressing his small body against the other's larger body.

Moments later Tezuka had started sweating, getting considerably warmer as the kissing continued. He wondered why Fuji's house was so hot.

Fuji pulled his tongue out of Tezuka's mouth for air, panting heavily. After recovering, he dipped his head forward and began trailing gentle kisses down Tezuka's neck.

The kisses to his neck felt nice and Tezuka's hand stroked Fuji's hair calmly, clenching a little tighter when the younger of the two boys started tugging at Tezuka's skin, biting into it softly at first.

Fuji focused on what he was doing, allowing a free hand to roam down Tezuka's chest.

Becoming increasingly warm, Tezuka felt his pants beginning to tighten and he frowned a bit, opening his eyes to look at Fuji. His neck stung in pain and he was sure there was going to be a mark there.

Pulling back when he nearly made Tezuka bleed, Fuji looked down at the other lovingly. Then his expression turned serious and he rocked his hips against Tezuka's, moaning quietly and starting to unbutton his own shirt.

When Fuji rocked his hips, it sent electric waves up Tezuka's spine and his pants became much tighter and then Fuji was undressing and Tezuka's eyes widened as sweat poured off his face.

Once his shirt was completely off, Fuji tossed it onto the floor and started unbuttoning his pants, climbing off of Tezuka to tug those off his waist before slowly pulling down his underwear.

After Fuji had gotten off of him, Tezuka had sat up just in time to see the other stripping in front of him. Tezuka's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink than they already were, and he looked down at his lap, feeling horribly over-dressed and extremely hot. Without thinking, he started unbuttoning his own shirt as Fuji dropped to his knees in front of him, moving in between Tezuka's legs and undoing his pants.

Once Tezuka's pants were open, Fuji tugged them off the other's hips and revealed light pink boxers. The buchou's erection was obvious and Fuji couldn't help but grin as he tugged those down as well, pulling them off altogether.

Tezuka was scarlet by that point but his expression remained calm.

Sensing how nervous the other was, Fuji took Tezuka's cock in his hand and gave it a stroke, looking up at the other boy happily.

It made Tezuka shudder when the other touched him there but he made no attempt to stop Fuji from what he was doing.

Fuji pulled away and climbed on top of Tezuka again.

It felt different now that they were both completely naked and Tezuka frowned slightly as their cocks rubbed against each other.

Fuji let out a small moan at that, bringing his lips to Tezuka's once more.

As expected, Tezuka eagerly returned the kiss, pressing his lips hard against the other boy's.

Moments later, Fuji pulled away for air and looked at Tezuka. "Will you have sex with me?" he asked, panting heavily.

Tezuka's eyes widened but he nodded slowly, placing a hand on Fuji's shoulder. "All right," he answered, swallowing a large lump in his throat.

Fairly surprised that the buchou had agreed so easily, Fuji climbed off him and laid down on the bed, laying on his stomach and propping himself up with his elbows.

Tezuka paled considerably, looking at Fuji's backside. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" he asked, biting into his lower lip.

His mouth hanging open stupidly, Fuji banged his head against the pillow before moving away so Tezuka could hear him clearly. "Just pretend that your cock is the racket and my ass is the tennis ball," he explained in a way he hoped Tezuka would be able to understand.

Blushing even harder, Tezuka could understand what the other boy meant. He moved to do so, but just then Fuji spoke once more.

"Make sure you prepare me first with the..."

"I know," Tezuka interrupted. He had had sex twice before, but had never been on the top. He knew what to do to prepare the other, but he had been hoping that Fuji would describe how to have sex in detail. When he didn't, Tezuka didn't question him any more and decided he'd just do what felt right.

As Tezuka prepared him, Fuji let out soft noises and clenched his eyes shut, needing the other boy to be inside of him.

Moments later, the older of the two boys was finished preparing Fuji and put his hands on the tensai's waist, inhaling sharply. "Are you ready?"

"God, yes," was Fuji's muttered reply.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Tezuka positioned himself above the other and guided himself to Fuji's entrance, hoping he wouldn't hurt the younger boy. He waited several more seconds before pushing himself inside of the other.

Fuji gasped at the intrusion and hoped he wasn't too tight. It hurt a lot but he wanted Tezuka to go even further. "Keep going," he urged.

So Tezuka pushed even deeper inside of the other before slowly pulling nearly all the way out and then thrusting back in.

The younger boy moaned quietly, already getting used to and enjoying the feeling of the other inside of him.

Easily becoming used to what he was doing, Tezuka began thrusting faster. Sweat started pouring off his face once again and he moaned softly, his hands still firmly on Fuji's waist as he continued his actions.

Moments later, Tezuka groaned and his body arched as he came inside Fuji. Panting, he pulled out and felt incredibly awkward as he rolled off the other and laid next to him.

Fuji rolled over so his back was against the bed and he smiled at Tezuka, wiping sweat off the other's face. Fuji's own erection was still needing to be taken care of, so cautiously Fuji took Tezuka's hand in his own and guided it to his erection.

Gasping, Tezuka's fingers wrapped around the other's erection and he began slow strokes. Perhaps it wasn't so awkward after all. He could get used to doing this more often.

Later, after Fuji came, the pair cleaned up and decided to spend the night together. As Fuji's small body curled up against Tezuka's, the buchou felt as though they were perfect together and that it was made to be that way. He just wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier.

Tezuka fell asleep long after Fuji, feeling content.


End file.
